Another Day of Snow
by Assimy
Summary: Parfois, je rêve d'un scénario à la La La Land. Où, coincés dans le trafic, tout le monde sortiraient de sa voiture et commenceraient à chanter et danser pour montrer à tout le monde à quel point la vie est belle. Et ce fut à ce moment là qu'il sût, il ne pourrait plus jamais se passer d'elle.


C'était un sentiment étrange qui s'emparait de lui, ils étaient coincés dans un bouchon à cause de la neige, et pourtant la conductrice de la voiture juste à côté de lui souriait en chantant à tue-tête les fenêtres ouvertes par ce froid glacial. Cela faisait bien une quinzaine de minutes qu'il la regardait du coin de l'œil et sûrement trente qu'ils n'avaient pas avancé d'un iota, il se demandait encore comment pouvait-elle bien faire pour ne pas avoir klaxonné une seule fois où même soupirer d'un manque de patience. Oui, pensa Shikamaru, décidément cette jeune femme blonde à quatre couettes n'avait pas l'air comme les autres.

« He-ho, finit-il par entendre quelques secondes plus tard, vous croyez que je ne vous ai pas vu me fixer comme ça ? »

Ne s'attendant pas à ce qu'il soit pris en flagrant délit, ayant été particulièrement discret, le Nara esquissa une moue désolée en reportant son regard sur la personne qui l'avait appelé et qui n'était autre que la conductrice qu'il regardait depuis un bon moment.

« Excusez-moi, vous me parliez ? Essaya t-il dans une tentative désespérée tout en croisant les doigts pour que la jeune femme puisse croire qu'elle avait dû rêver.  
\- Non mais quel culot ! Elle éclata d'un rire cristallin sous les yeux presque ébahis du brun. »

Là, tout de suite, il ne rêvait plus que d'une chose, que la neige fonde soudainement et qu'il puisse partir à toute vitesse pour échapper à cette situation des plus gênantes. Malheureusement ou heureusement pour lui, tout dépendait du point de vue, ce ne fut évidement pas le cas. Il pensa un instant à simuler un appel avant de fermer la fenêtre et de se maudire pendant des jours, mais à peine cette pensée lui eut-elle effleuré l'esprit qu'il entrouvrit les lèvres d'étonnement en voyant la blonde détacher sa ceinture pour s'installer sur la banquette passager de sa voiture.

« Temari No Sabaku, se présenta t-elle en souriant avant de tendre sa main à travers la fenêtre, enchantée.»

Il l'observa un instant désabusé avant de lui sourire à son tour, n'importe qui lui aurait pris la tête sur le fait qu'il n'était pas poli ou encore qu'il ne respectait pas l'intimité des autres, mais cette jeune femme s'était contentée de rire avant de se présenter.

«Shikamaru Nara. Dit-il en lui serrant la main avant de remarquer avec une once d'inquiétude que cette dernière était glacée.  
\- Joli prénom ! Continua t-elle sans lâcher son sourire. Dis-moi Shikamaru, ça t'arrive souvent de fixer les gens pendant des dizaines de minutes comme un stalkeur ? »

Il aurait pu penser qu'au final elle était comme les autres, que cette simple phrase aurait pu faire office de reproche, mais l'air amusé que son visage trahissait ainsi que le tutoiement qu'elle venait d'employer, signe de familiarité, voulait tout dire.

« Seulement les personnes intéressantes. Fit-il avec un sourire complice.  
\- Je prends ça comme un compliment !  
\- C'en était un. »

Il rit lorsqu'il vit la jeune femme s'extasier sur le fait qu'ils pouvaient enfin avancer un peu.

« Pourquoi es-tu si heureuse ? Ce n'était que quelques mètres. Demanda t-il lorsqu'elle l'eut rejoint la distance franchise, de nouveau coincés à l'arrêt.  
\- C'est vrai, mais nous avons avancé quand même. Expliqua Temari en regardant les flocons tomber d'un air rêveur une fois remise sur le siège passager. »

Le Nara la regarda faire sans ajouter un mot, cette fille était spéciale, elle semblait aimer la vie, au sens propre comme au figuré. Décidément, on ne rencontrait pas des personnes comme elle tous les jours et il s'estima heureux d'avoir la chance d'apprendre à connaître cette fille si spéciale qui représentait, pour lui, la positivité incarnée.

Quelques minutes plus tard, alors qu'un silence apaisant s'était installé entre eux, seulement perturbé par le bruit de la musique douce qui s'échappait de la radio de la blonde ainsi que celui de quelques klaxons lointains, il osa demander à la No Sabaku comment pouvait-elle bien trouver la force de patienter autant sans jamais se plaindre. Pour seule réponse elle se contenta d'abord de lui sourire.

«Tu le sauras peut-être un jour, qui sait ? Répondit-elle d'un air mystérieux après quelques secondes. »

Acquiesçant doucement, il n'ajouta rien malgré le fait qu'il soit toujours autant intrigué, la jeune femme venait de lui communiquer indirectement son envie de le revoir par la suite, c'était déjà bien assez. Ils parlèrent encore quelques temps de tout et de rien, apprenant doucement à se connaître en discutaillant de choses et d'autres, ils remarquèrent à peine le temps passer et ne revinrent à la réalité que lorsque de gentils déblayeurs vinrent leurs annoncer qu'ils avaient enfin terminés et qu'il pourraient continuer leur route d'ici cinq minutes.

Un peu déçu de savoir qu'il risquaient de ne plus se revoir malgré tout, Shikamaru réfléchit à toute vitesse, comment pourraient-ils finir leur conversation en beauté ? Il repensa alors à la question qu'il lui avait posé sur la patience, c'était la seule à laquelle elle n'avait pas voulu répondre et bien qu'elle semblait insignifiante de base, c'était quand même grâce à cela qu'ils en étaient arrivés là. Il décida donc de lui reposer la question, toujours un peu hésitante elle lui répondit malgré tout en seulement trois mot.

«La La Land. »

Voyant l'incompréhension passer sur le visage de son compagnon de galère pour ainsi dire, elle rit puis décida de lui expliquer plus en détails.

« Parfois, je rêve d'un scénario à la La La Land. Où, coincés dans le trafic, tout le monde sortiraient de sa voiture et commenceraient à chanter et danser pour montrer à tout le monde à quelle point la vie est belle.  
\- Par ce temps ? Demanda le brun en esquissant un petit sourire moqueur, comprenant soudainement.  
\- Par ce temps. Confirma la No Sabaku d'un hochement de tête. Et par tous les temps possible, qu'il fasse beau, qu'il pleuve, qu'il vente ou qu'il neige comme maintenant. »

On entendit soudainement des cris de joie tout autour d'eux, visiblement ils pouvaient enfin reprendre leur route. Le Nara jeta un coup d'œil à la blonde qui venait de se remettre à la bonne place pour conduire, elle tourna brusquement la tête vers lui, visiblement prête à ajouter quelque chose avant de secouer légèrement la tête et de se raviser.

« Au revoir, Shikamaru. Finit-elle par dire après quelques secondes. »

Elle lui lança un sourire éclatant et il eu à peine le temps de lui répondre, qu'elle avait déjà repris la route. Pendant encore quelques minutes, étant toujours sur la même route, il observa la voiture de Temari s'éloigner doucement en espérant un jour la revoir. Il ne se faisait pas de films, il savait très bien qu'il y avait très peu de chance que cela puisse arriver, mais il s'accrocha à cet espoir pendant quelques instants.

C'est en voyant la petite voiture rouge de la No Sabaku bifurquer une sortie avant lui à un rond-point qu'il eu un fin sourire triste. Cela avait sans doute été la rencontre la plus intéressante de son année, se dit-il en soupirant légèrement, l'optimisme ainsi que la positivité qu'elle avait dégagé en à peine une heure était juste indéfinissable et cette simple rencontre lui avait fait voir les choses différemment. Il était à présent certain qu'il apprécierait beaucoup plus les petites choses de la vie à leur juste valeur.

Et c'est à ce moment là qu'il sut, elle l'avait marqué et il ne pourrait plus jamais se passer d'elle. Réalisant soudainement, tout lui sembla plus clair. Il fit alors des yeux ronds en voyant qu'il s'était engagé dans une autre sortie puis tourna son volant violemment pour retourner sur le rond-point en remerciant le ciel de n'avoir eu personnes derrière lui à cet instant. Il roula un peu plus vite lorsqu'il prit la sortie qu'avait emprunté la blonde une ou deux minutes plus tôt, c'était peut-être la chose la plus inconsidéré qu'il n'avait jamais faite, mais le jeu en valait la chandelle.

« Shikamaru ? Entendit-il soudainement alors qu'il avait repris une vitesse convenable. »

Le Nara appuya son pied sur le frein tout en sortant doucement sa tête par la fenêtre, avait-il rêvé ? En voyant Temari sortir de sa voiture en riant, il se rangea sur le bas côté tout comme elle l'avait fait et la rejoint a mi-chemin. Une fois arrivé juste devant elle, la première chose qu'il remarqua fut sa taille, elle était plus petite qu'il l'avait imaginé, il sourit à cette pensée tandis qu'elle prenait la parole.

« Je voulait te dire.. commença la No Sabaku avant de se faire couper. »

Le brun l'avait embrassé, d'un baiser doux et sincère. Après tout ils n'avaient pas besoin de mots, le fait qu'ils aient tout les deux cherché à faire demi-tour étant bien plus expressif que des mots. Il la sentit sourire contre ses lèvres et il passa ses bras autour de sa taille tandis que les flocons s'étaient remis à tomber tout autour d'eux.

C'était juste un autre jour de neige, et pourtant, Temari et Shikamaru ne pouvaient être plus heureux.

* * *

Hello !

Certains d'entre vous auront peut-être lu cette histoire dans un calendrier de l'avent que j'avais commencé à écrire mais que j'avais été contrainte d'arrêter pour raisons personnelle, ne vous étonnez donc pas si vous la retrouvez ici.

J'espère que ce one-shot vous aura plus, j'aime beaucoup le couple ShikaTema et, même si j'avoue qu'ils sont complétement OOC ici, j'ai vraiment aimé l'écrire même si certains passages sont peut-être plus ou moins flou et qu'il reste plus court que les autres. :)

N'hésitez pas à me donner votre avis, bises, Assimy.


End file.
